<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>What Happened? by hydingjekyll</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27129277">What Happened?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/hydingjekyll/pseuds/hydingjekyll'>hydingjekyll</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Boyz (Korea Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>"i dont love you anymore", Angst, I'M SORRY KEVIN, M/M, i always hurt u, i swear kevin's in my ult line, i'm sorry moonbae</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 19:27:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,585</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27129277</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/hydingjekyll/pseuds/hydingjekyll</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kevin and Jacob were inseparable. All the fans knew that. But after 91 days of not doing a Vlive together made them restless. There was suddenly a notification. Finally, a Vlive from the golden pair of The Boyz. But why does it feel different from the ones before?  [Inspired by Aiza Seguerra's Anong Nangyari Sa Ating Dalawa?/ What Happened to the Two of Us?]</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bae Joonyoung | Jacob/Moon Hyungseo | Kevin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>56</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>What Happened?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is what happened with the MoonBae drought for the Vlives with me. The lyrics that Kevin will mention are English translations of "Anong Nangyari Sa Ating Dalawa?" and yes, I love making AUs based on songs. Anyways, enjoy this brain dump!!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“We need to do this, Kev.”</p><p>“No, we don’t,” Kevin closed his eyes,” It’s not as if they’re waiting for us.”</p><p>“They are,” Jacob sighed,” The fans will be suspicious if we don’t do a Vlive together.”</p><p>“They don’t think about that,” Kevin scrolled through his phone.</p><p>“They’re <em>counting, </em>Kevin. They’re counting the days we haven’t done a live together. They noticed we went on the lives of other members,” Jacob reasoned,” Come on. Just one live. Then we can go back to how we were.”</p><p>“On the live we’ll act like how we were,” Kevin turned his head to the older member,” But in reality, we’re still getting used to this… situation we have.”</p><p>“I know. It’s my fault,” Jacob muttered,” But think of the fans? I know this hurts you so much. I’m sorry.”</p><p>“Apologizing for it hurts me more. It makes me feel like the situation was out of my hands,” Kevin sighed,” Alright. I’ll do it. For them. But I can’t say that my feelings changed.”</p><p>“It’s all an act,” Jacob reminded him,” I’m sorry I changed, Kev.”</p><p>Kevin hummed. How many times had he scolded Jacob about saying sorry? He lost count. It had been two months since they broke up. Scratch that. It had been exactly eighty days. Kevin counted. The day haunted him. It hurt. They were strong together for how long. They were so in love.</p><p>What happened?</p><p>Jacob had a change of heart. And it destroyed Kevin hearing those words from him. His apologies. His reasons. Kevin heard all of them. He memorized each word Jacob told him. But he knew it was useless. Keeping Jacob in his heart would only destroy him more and more. It did help that Jacob distanced himself from Kevin when they were off cam, but they lived together. They worked together. They can only avoid themselves for a certain amount.</p><p>“Give me time,” Kevin breathlessly said,” to prepare my heart.”</p><p>“Prepare your heart?” Jacob asked, tilting his head.</p><p>“Of course, the fans expect us to be on very good terms with each other,” Kevin explained, putting his phone on his chest with the screen down,” Very good terms mean banter. I’m not sure if I can avoid having my heart race when we’re like that.”</p><p>“Alright,” Jacob patted Kevin’s head before heading to the door,” Tomorrow afternoon then?”</p><p>“Sure,” Kevin answered. When Jacob left the room, Kevin touched the place where his ex touched him. It still felt warm. But Kevin was unsure if it was Jacob’s touch or if it was the feeling Jacob still gave him. He put his hand on his chest.</p><p>
  <em>Thump. Thump. Thump.</em>
</p><p>His heart still went crazy for that man. Even though Jacob left him, Kevin could not force himself to change his feelings for this man. For his best friend. Kevin was unsure if he should still call Jacob his best friend after the break-up. Things had been awkward for the both of them after all. It was so awkward that Jacob often hung out with Sunwoo these days and Kevin hung out with Chanhee.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <em>“What happened between you and hyung?” </em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>Chanhee eyed Kevin who had his head on the former’s lap. Kevin was sleepless that night. He was lucky that Chanhee sometimes was the same. </em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>“You know…” Kevin’s voice trailed off. </em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>“Did you two break-up?” Chanhee asked rather boldly. The question did sting Kevin, but he slowly nodded. Chanhee sighed as he caressed Kevin’s head. Silence loomed over the two, as if Kevin was afraid to share what happened and Chanhee was afraid of opening the wound Kevin had in his heart. It was like that for at least five or ten minutes.</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>“Why?” Chanhee finally chose to speak,” You were so close. You two didn’t seem to fight.”</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>“We didn’t really…” Kevin said in a small voice, the smallest Chanhee had ever heard from him. </em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>“Then what happened?” </em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>“I guess he got bored of me,” Kevin started tearing up,” I mean, I don’t know! How can you just change your feelings for someone that quickly? Did he find someone else? Is it someone he met in Road to Kingdom? Or during our promotions?”</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>“Did you ask him?” </em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>“No,” Kevin shook his head, wiping the tears forming from his eyes,” I can’t handle it if there was someone else. Or if there wasn’t, I think that will hurt me more. It just means he simply fell out of love.” </em>
  </p>
</blockquote><p>Kevin knew he should prepare himself for that Vlive. Things were not the same since their last one. On the day they broke up, he even did a solo Vlive jus to keep his mind off Jacob. Did it work? Kind of. The fans were a comforting presence for him, but at the same time, they reminded him of the man he loved with all his heart.</p><p>“How am I going to act as if everything’s normal?” Kevin hugged his knees,” When I know we don’t share the same feelings…”</p><p>Kevin was not used to pretending in front of his members. They were his family. And he believed he should not lie to his family, especially in matters like this. Kevin was still crushed but he did not let that show. He didn’t want anyone to know the pain he felt. He knew they would only worry them more. He knew Jacob would feel so guilty about this.</p><p>At this point, Kevin did not know if there was someone to blame. He knew it wasn’t Jacob’s fault. Feelings do change even if they don’t want them to change. He knew he couldn’t blame himself. He did his best as Jacob’s significant other. If there was another person in Jacob’s life, Kevin couldn’t even blame that person. Was it bad to fall in love? Kevin was sure Jacob never cheated on him. Even if the third party stole Jacob away, Kevin knew all was fair in love and war.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <em>“I can’t imagine living my life without you, Kev.” </em>
  </p>
</blockquote><p><em>‘Same here,</em>’ Kevin thought to himself. Jacob was great with his words. He was always sincere and Kevin knew Jacob never lied about his feelings when they were together. Thoughts were racing through Kevin’s head. They were the same thoughts that haunted him since the break-up. Specifically, they were “why” and “what if” questions.</p><p>He started thinking of scenarios in his head. Kevin analyzed their interactions since the break-up.</p><p>Did they ever look suspicious in front of the fans during their promotions?</p><p>He hoped not. It was already difficult to hide this from the agency. He would be in big trouble if the fans found out, especially the Korean ones.</p><p>Will things go back to how they were?</p><p>He hoped so. He wished things would go back to how it was before they started dating. But he only remembered specks of those times. Kevin and Jacob clicked almost automatically during that time, considering they were both from Canada. He knew it had been so long since they treated each other as friends. Only as friends. Kevin did not know how to treat Jacob as a friend at that point. He could not ignore the feelings he had for his co-member.</p><p>“Aren’t you going home?”</p><p>Kevin was slightly startled by Sunwoo’s deep voice. He turned his head to the door of the studio.</p><p>“I will,” Kevin answered in a soft tone. The rapper approached him and slightly bent his knees to meet Kevin’s eyes.</p><p>“Crying again?” Sunwoo asked.</p><p>“No,” Kevin sternly replied. Sunwoo laughed a little before standing up straight.</p><p>“Sure, I <em>definitely </em>believe that,” he said sarcastically,” Have you eaten dinner yet?”</p><p>“No,” Kevin repeated the word.</p><p>“Well, that is something I believe,” Sunwoo chuckled before he sat on the couch,” Then let’s eat together.”</p><p>“Aren’t you making someone else wait?” Kevin asked.</p><p>“No, KyuNyu hyungs already went ahead,” Sunwoo answered,” Do you want to be alone?”</p><p>“I…” Kevin shrugged. He wasn’t sure if it was okay for him to be left alone when he felt that lonely.</p><p>“I’ll stay here until you’ll order me to leave,” Sunwoo said as he whipped out his phone,” Tap my shoulder twice if we’ll leave.”</p><p>“Sunwoo,” Kevin called his name but the younger member only shrugged. Kevin knew he couldn’t tell Sunwoo to leave. Even if he did, Sunwoo wouldn’t. He was really stubborn when he felt something was wrong. And Kevin was sure Sunwoo felt that something was wrong with Kevin.</p><p>Because someone was with him in the room, Kevin knew he could not just do nothing. Sunwoo would notice he was having a crisis. To remedy this, Kevin turned to his computer. Maybe songwriting would help with his feelings. Maybe if he wrote a song, he could erase Jacob from his mind for a second.</p><p>He was wrong.</p><p>Every song he could think of. Every lyric he could write. Every tune he would hum.</p><p>They were all for Jacob.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>You were my dream</em>
</p><p>
  <em>You were the one I longed for </em>
</p><p>
  <em>But why did everything have to change? </em>
</p><p>
  <em>It seems like the warmth of my love</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Wasn’t enough</em>
</p><p>Kevin stopped what he was typing. He looked back to Sunwoo who seemed to be watching a show on his phone. He stretched his arms and closed his eyes. Piano sounds filled his mind as he thought of the song he was writing. He knew he could not avoid the thought of Jacob so he decided to write it all out. Maybe releasing these feelings would help him deal with reality. Maybe if he wrote about the situation he was in. If he wrote a song about his feelings for Jacob at that moment. If he wrote a song filled with his questions about the abrupt end of their relationship. Maybe then would he be able to deal with the truth.</p><p><em>‘Our lifelong promise, our promise of not leaving,’ </em>Kevin whispered to himself,<em>’ But why has our love gone cold? It seems like you were not the one I prayed the heavens for.’ </em></p><p> </p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <em>“Kev?” Jacob held Kevin’s cheek,” I’m so lucky to have you.”</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>“I could say the same,” Kevin said as he held Jacob’s hand,” I’m not that religious but I’m so sure you’re the answer to all of my prayers.”</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>“And what kind of prayers were those?”</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>“That I’d find where I belong,” Kevin mused before kissing Jacob on the lips. </em>
  </p>
</blockquote><p>“Sunwoo,” Kevin tapped the rapper twice, like he said,” Let’s go.”</p><p>“Feeling better now?” Sunwoo peeked in the direction of the computer,” You wrote something?”</p><p>“Mhm,” Kevin pulled Sunwoo up,” But I’m sure it will stay in the folders.”</p><p>“Unless you let Jacob-hyung listen to it,” Sunwoo nonchalantly said.</p><p>“Why would I?” Kevin frowned.</p><p>“Didn’t you write it for him?”</p><p>Kevin tapped his finger on the table. He surely did not expect dinner with Sunwoo. This was the member Jacob hung out the most with recently. It felt like Sunwoo took his place in Jacob’s life. But then again, Kevin and Sunwoo were roommates. It was not odd for them to hangout. His eyes roamed around the restaurant before stopping at Sunwoo who was ordering at the counter.</p><p><em>‘What happened to the two of us? Back then, I thought we were one,’ </em>Kevin murmured to himself,<em>’ Was it me who was lacking? Or was it you who gave up against the obstacles of our love.’ </em></p><p>“Hyung,” Sunwoo placed the change on the table before sitting down across Kevin. The older member seemed to be stuck in a daze that Sunwoo could not pull him out of. Instead of snapping his fingers in front of Kevin, Sunwoo stared at the vocalist. Honestly, ever since Jacob and Kevin broke up, Sunwoo was watching them. Jacob seemed to be back to normal. He fooled around with the other members. He still laughed along with them. He asked out the Soulmate Line how many times. But Sunwoo guessed Jacob easily moved on because he was the one who lost his feelings for Kevin.</p><p>Kevin, on the other hand, had been depressed but he did not make it obvious to the other members. Sunwoo was only aware of it because he roomed with Kevin. He would sometimes hear Kevin’s whimpers deep into the night, asking why things had to change.</p><p>“I’m sorry, was I gone long?” Kevin said as he snapped out of his daydream. And he only got out of that trance because of the noise from the food served to them.</p><p>“No,” Sunwoo shook his head and smiled. He put a piece of beef on Kevin’s plate,” Eat more, would you?”</p><p>“I’m not hungry,” Kevin muttered.</p><p>“You never are,” Sunwoo rolled his eyes,” But it doesn’t mean you should not eat more. You’re all skin and bones.”</p><p>“And muscle,” Kevin interjected,” I eat enough, in my opinion.”</p><p>“Hoo,” Sunwoo exhaled,” The other hyungs beg to differ.”</p><p>“Then let them beg,” Kevin said as he took his first bite,” I’m not a baby.”</p><p>“You are acting like one now.”</p><p>“Oh shut up, Kim Sunwoo,” Kevin frowned,” No one asked your opinion.”</p><p>“Someone’s in a bad mood,” Sunwoo said mockingly,” But I mean, it’s not bad being a baby. Look at Eric.”</p><p>“Said the other baby,” Kevin teased back.</p><p>It was nice to spend time with Sunwoo that night. Kevin needed a breather, especially considering the Vlive Kevin had to face the next day. Kevin was not sure if Sunwoo was aware of MoonBae’s surprise Vlive but he was sure Sunwoo knew that he was like this because of Jacob. The problem was Sunwoo was not as direct as Chanhee when it came to this. Hence, the two continued their conversation, as if they were both avoiding and at the same time pursuing Jacob as a topic.</p><p>“Thanks for today, Sunwoo,” Kevin said before he opened the door to their dorm,” I appreciate it.”</p><p>“What did I do?” Sunwoo tilted his head,” I just pestered you to eat dinner.”</p><p>“You know what you did,” Kevin showed a small smile before turning the knob,” Thanks.”</p><p>“I guess, that’s what friends are for, right?”</p><p> </p><p>As soon as Kevin entered the room, he actively avoided looking at Jacob. He was sure Jacob stayed in his room. He always did. Kevin used to hang out at Jacob’s room too. It was one of the places in the dorm that they had the most privacy. Sangyeon was often found in the living room after all, so the two of them always had the room to themselves.</p><p><em>‘What happened to the two of us? Why did our love disappear?’ </em>Kevin continued murmuring to himself the lyrics he wanted to write,<em>’ Hurt feelings. Wounded hearts. Where has your promise of love gone?’ </em></p><p>“What are you singing, Kev?” Changmin peeked at the upper bunk where Kevin stayed.</p><p>“Wow, you’re here early,” Kevin commented. Changmin shrugged before climbing up to Kevin’s bunk.</p><p>“So what song is that? I’ve never heard it before,” Changmin said as he hugged his knees.</p><p>“It’s a song I’m writing,” Kevin answered,” It’s about Jacob.”</p><p>“I figured,” Changmin whistled,” I don’t know what happened between you two but… I’m sure you’re hurting a lot now.”</p><p>“I am,” Kevin admitted,” You have no clue.” He chuckled a bit.</p><p>“I might have none,” Changmin pouted,” But I do know you two need to talk.”</p><p>“We talked that’s why we broke up, Q,” Kevin sighed,” Maybe it was better if we didn’t.”</p><p>“Do you want to live on false hopes if you two didn’t talk then?”</p><p>“I wanted him to pretend that he still loved me, Changmin. Is that too much to ask?”</p><p>“It is,” Changmin inhaled sharply,” It’s selfish to think like that.”</p><p>“I know.”</p><p>“But you still continue?”</p><p>“Yes.”</p><p>“Why?”</p><p>“Because I love him.”</p><p>Changmin made a ‘tsk’ sound and shook his head.</p><p>“Love makes people do stupid things,” he almost whispered but it was loud enough for Kevin to hear it.</p><p>“It does,” Kevin stared at the lightbulb,” It’s irrational, I know, but I still love Jacob.”</p><p>“When will your feelings fade?”</p><p>“The thing is with feelings… You don’t know when,” Kevin fiddled with his fingers,” Like how Jacob’s did.”</p><p>“I’m here when you need someone, okay?” Changmin said in a soft voice, opening his arms for a hug.</p><p>“You always are, Changmin,” Kevin said as he hugged his same-age friend. Changmin’s hug was warm. But it wasn’t like Jacob’s warmth. Still, he appreciated Changmin’s presence. He needed all the strength eh could get before tomorrow. Before he had to pretend in front of their fans that everything was fine.</p><p>When they weren’t.</p><p> </p><p><em>‘Where are our vows? I thought they had no end,’ </em>Kevin whispered to himself as he typed them on his phone,’ <em>But why are we hurt right now? Does our forever end here?’ </em></p><p>He inhaled sharply. He put his phone beside him and stared at the ceiling. He could not sleep yet again. He hated when it was like this. It was a curse. His insomnia. But he did not have time to get medicated. He was too busy with work, especially with their promotion period. Whatever effort he tried, it didn’t work.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <em>“You make me feel sleepy. That’s a miracle,” Kevin laughed.</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>“Am I that boring?” Jacob frowned.</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>“You’re that calming,” Kevin buried his face in Jacob’s chest,” I feel so at home with you.”</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>“Same here,” Jacob kissed Kevin’s forehead,” Are you going to sleep here?”</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>“Am I going to sleep first?”</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>“Oh, you will,” Jacob gently petted Kevin’s head,” I’ll make sure of it. We have lots to do tomorrow.”</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>“I know… Mmm,” Kevin drew circles on Jacob’s back,” But that never stopped… me from not sleeping.”</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>“Sleep, Kevin Moon,” Jacob mused before humming the song he sang for A to Boyz,” Love you through the better days. Love you through the rainy ones…”</em>
  </p>
</blockquote><p>“Champion, you’re number one, yeah, that’s true,” Kevin repeated to himself, covering his watery eyes,” I really love you.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>‘What happened to the two of us? Why did our love disappear?’</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <em>“Kevin?” Jacob said as he pushed back Kevin’s hair,” I have something to tell you.”</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>“What is it?” Kevin smiled at him. His heart always raced whenever he heard Jacob call his name. </em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>“Please don’t be surprised,” Jacob sounded sad, disappointed even. Kevin was suddenly concerned for his boyfriend. </em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>“What’s wrong, Cobbie?” Kevin asked,” Is something bothering you? Did you get injured? I told you to be careful.”</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>“I’m breaking up with you, Kevin,” Jacob felt like a big load was taken off of him,” I’m sorry.”</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>“What..?” Kevin was still smiling but it was a smile full of confusion,” Huh? What are you saying?”</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>“We’re over, Kevin. I’m so sorry,” Jacob cupped Kevin’s cheek,” I’m sorry, Kevin…”</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>“Why? Did we get caught?” </em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>“No.”</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>“Then why? Just yesterday, you were telling me of our future.” </em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>“I was… buying time” Jacob admitted,” I’m sorry.”</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>“Stop apologizing! Why? Why break up with me if we weren’t caught?”</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>“Kevin…” Jacob caressed Kevin’s cheek with his thumb,” I… don’t love you anymore.” </em>
  </p>
</blockquote><p>
  <em>‘Hurt feelings. Wounded hearts. Where has your promise of love gone?’ </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Kevin was nervous. He was waiting for Jacob in the dressing room of Simply K-pop. He was sure Jacob was out to ask Sangyeon what they were allowed to talk about in the Vlive when it was about their contents. As if Kevin was going to follow that. Kevin was emotionally and mentally preparing himself for Jacob. He knew he wasn’t ready to spend time with him alone. Sure, they would have thousands of fans watching them, but they were alone in one room.</p><p>Kevin was not sure if he could keep his feelings in.</p><p>Jacob entered the room and greeted Kevin with a small <em>‘Hello’ </em>before he closed the door behind him. Kevin gulped.</p><p>“Did you wait long?” Jacob asked. Kevin shook his head, showing him a small smile.</p><p>“No. Let’s start with the live?” Kevin asked. Jacob grinned as he nodded.</p><p>“Game,” Jacob said.</p><p>And the Vlive did start. Kevin kept repeating in his mind that he should not make this awkward for the both of them. He also made an active effort to have some distance between them. He kept avoiding Jacob’s eyes by staring at the comments from the fans. He knew if he didn’t look at Jacob, his heart wouldn’t race so much. Every time Jacob said his name, he couldn’t help getting a bit flustered. He wished it wasn’t obvious for the fans. It did not help that Jacob was looking so adorable in his pink coat. But of course he had to look at Jacob. The fans would think it was odd if Kevin completely did not spare a glance at Jacob.</p><p>It also did not help that Jacob poked his abs on cam. Oh god, someone save Kevin.</p><p>“You did not have to do that,” Kevin said as soon as the Vlive ended.</p><p>“Oh come on,” Jacob rolled his eyes,” It was for fun. The fans loved it.”</p><p>“Yeah, good acting,” Kevin commented,” I wished we could go back in time.”</p><p>“You know we can’t,” Jacob sighed,” I’m sorry, Kev.”</p><p>“Stop apologizing, Jacob. How many times do I have to tell you?”</p><p>“I can’t stop. I hurt my best friend.”</p><p>“Are we still best friends?”</p><p>“If you want us to be,” Jacob looked down,” I want to.”</p><p>“Answer this one question then,” Kevin raised his index finger,” Then we can go back to how it was.”</p><p>“Shoot,” Jacob said.</p><p><em>“</em>Why don’t you love me anymore?<em>” </em>Kevin gulped,” <em>What happened?</em>”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>English translations for the lyrics of the song are from me so I'm sorry if it sounds bad I'm not good at this dfkjskfj aside from that, this was a brain dump that i wrote in one sitting i am so sorry--</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>